Strategy Guides/Parasite
The following are tips and strategies for the Parasite plague type. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A here: Strategy 1 1). Use any Genes that can help the parasite increase infection or add genes that help the Parasite in ways like increased transmission on planes. 2). Avoid Starting in a Rich Nation instead try to infect the poor countries with a high population density like India, Libya and Mexico 3). By evolving all three steps of its special ability before anything else, Severity plummets. Parasite is very stealthy and it's not difficult to infect the entire world without the cure even starting. 4). If a stealth approach was taken without alerting any of the countries then proceed to infect the world with lower tier symptoms such as Coughing, Sneezing, Nausea avoid using the sweat symptom if a headline pops up for it which can make curing and noticing the disease easier with said symptom. 5). If you have successfully infected the entire world without being detected then evolve Total Organ Failure but make sure all nations are infected before purchasing this symptom especially on Mega Brutal difficulty. - Dan67 Strategy 2 So this strategy worked amazingly well for me - in fact I ended up better off in Brutal than in Casual or Normal. *Genetic Code: Cytochrome Surge, Darwinist, Extremophile, Teracyte, Ionised Helix. *Starting Country: West Africa *Evolve Transmissions: Water 1 and 2, Air 1 and 2 *Evolve Abilities: Drug Resistance 1, Cold Resistance 1 and 2 *Evolve Transmission: Extreme Bioaerosol Now just wait and pop the red and orange bubbles - devolve any symptoms that mutate (and collect that lovely bonus). *You will find initial spread and DNA accumulation will be slow, but will rocket at the end. If you want to speed it up, put Bird 1 in place. *By the time the whole world is infected, you should be looking at 170+ DNA.... if you hold on until the end (i.e. 100% infection), you can now devolve all of the transmissions for bonus DNA. *Evolve Genetic Hardening 1 2 and then get the symptoms as deadly as you choose - Up to Total Organ Failure through Cysts is good as it takes in Coma to slow the cure... if you have enough DNA you can get down from Fever to Necrosis too.... *Sit back and watch the world die.... as you get the DNA you can either do Genetic ReShuffle 1, 2, or 3 to slow the cure, or get more and more deadly symptoms. - Unknown Strategy 3 This is a simple strategy which will work on Casual, Normal or Brutal (This doesn't work on Mega Brutal because the 'random medical check-ups' make the disease noticed and a cure is available before everyone is infected. Genetic Code DNA Gene: ATP Boost or Metabolic Jump Travel Gene: Aquacyte or Suppression Evolution Gene: Ionised Helix Mutation Gene: Genetic Mimic Environment Gene: Extremophile... or anything really Stage 1: Begin Step 1. Start anywhere... the best places are India, Saudi Arabia, Greenland, Egypt, Madagascar or even Norway! Step 2. Fastforward niblet TIP: If any symptoms evolve DEVOVLE THEM IMMEDIATELY!!! Doctors will spot the disease and the Cure Research will begin. In the future the cure research will be too much! Stage 2: Infection Step 3. Evolve Air 1 and Water 1 Step 4. Evolve Cold Resistance 1 or Heat Resistance 1; the opposite climate of your starting country. (e.g. if you started in Egypt you would evolve Cold Resistance 1). You should be gaining DNA Points by now. Make sure you save them up for later though! Step 5. Evolve Air 2 and Water 2. Step 6. Evolve Insect 1 and Extreme Bioaerosol. Your disease should be spreading like mad now. When you get the message 'No more healthy people left in the world', you know it's time! Stage 3: Kill Step 7. Devolve all Transmissions for extra DNA Points Step 8. Evolve the following in order: *Coughing *Pneumonia *Pulmonary Fibrosis *Total Organ Failure *Insomnia *Paranoia *Devolve Insomnia *Evolve Coma You should've had enough for all of those because if you popped all the red and orange bubbles and devolved all symptoms you should have at least twice the amount you needed. Paranoia is the most important because it will stop people from seeing the doctor. Step 9. Evolve Genetic Hardening 1, Genetic ReShuffle 1 and Genetic Hardening 2 Step 10. Evolve *Anaemia *Haemophilia *Internal Haemorrhaging *Hemorrhagic Shock Watch as the last few people hopelessly die. Watch as the screen with the words 'Victory! *your disease name here* has successfully eliminated all life on earth. You Win. THIS STRATEGY WORKS ON EVERY DIFFICULTY EXCEPT MEGA-BRUTAL (as mentioned earlier). This strategy was made by Terra Verso Strategy 4 (for Mega Brutal) This is only for the patient player! * DNA suggestions: ATP Boost, Teracyte, Trans-Stasis, Base Hydrolysis (!), Hydrophile * Start in the US (I'm serious: only the US can contain a plague long enough to give you the time you need before being discovered) * Develop ALL infections tiers 1+2. DO NOT get layer 3, you will be discovered too soon. * Keep popping DNA bubbles. It will take VERY long to get the necessary points * Devolve any symptom (always have some points in reserve for this, it's essential) * Let all abilities mutate except for Drug Resistance. If is mutates, devolve it, even if it costs you. * Make sure you have Cold Resistance 1 and 2 and Heat Resistance 1 before you make your move. * Wait. * Wait. If anything happens to boost your plague, you must either hurry or restart (Love Festival, spreading too soon...). * When all tier 2 abilities are developed, save up: enough for Extreme Zoonosis and Extreme Bioaerosol, Drug Resistance 1, some symptoms. Then it gets harder: unleash tier 3 symptoms and Drug Resistance 1, Coughing, Pneumonia, Pulmonary Fibrosis * Develop towards necrosis then. * When the whole world (or at least 90%!) are infected, unleash *Total Organ Failure. You might have to counter the cure, but usually things go down quickly. When you have points left, go for Coma, but keeping the cure down is more important. It takes time, and you might fail once or twice, but it works. Developed by Torek Strategy 5 (for Mega Brutal) Parasite is poorly designed for Mega Brutal, because the fastest and most consistent way to win is by entirely ignoring the Symbiosis special ability, resulting in a strategy that similar to Mega Brutal Bacteria. Game ends around ~450 days. Recommended Genetic Code: * Metabolic Jump - A must have! Bio-hazard bubbles spawn a lot more predictably than DNA bubbles, and most will spawn in the late-early game/mid game when you need DNA the most. I've seen +5 DNA from a single Bio-hazard bubble before, resulting in much more DNA available overall. * Genetic Mimic - Highly recommended for any Mega-Brutal mode game. * Aquacyte - Makes infecting isolated islands like Greenland, New Zealand, Caribbean easier. * Extremophile - Nice to have but others like Xerophile are fine too. * Sympto-Stasis - Useful to ensure end game symptoms don't cost too much DNA. Preferred Starting Location: Saudi Arabia Step 1: Initial Symptoms Mega Brutal mode requires an aggressive strategy to defeat the cure timer. Higher severity increases the chance of getting more DNA from orange DNA bubbles, but the player needs to balance that against attracting too much attention early on. Take the following symptoms: * Rash * Sweating - bonus in cold climate * Coughing * Pneumonia - bonus in cold climate * Cysts * Hyper sensitivity - bonus in rich nations * Skin Lesions - high infectivity and leads to Necrosis If the Festival of Love event fires, pick up Nausea. If the air or ship filtration event fires, pick up Air 1 or Water 1 respectively. Step 2: Spreading Your Parasite Prepare the parasite for global transmission with the following traits: * Air 1 - bonus for Saudi Arabia * Heat Resistance 1 - bonus for Saudi Arabia * Water 1 - needed to reach places like Greenland * Drug Resistance 1 * Cold Resistance 1 * Water 2 * Cold Resistance 2 * Drug Resistance 2 Step 3: Prepare for Resistance By this time, the parasite should have been spotted by the world or will be shortly. Slow down their research efforts with the following traits: * Genetic Hardening 1 * Genetic Hardening 2 * Paralysis * Coma * Insomnia - can set off Walking Dead with Anaemia * Paranoia * Seizures * Insanity * Anaemia Step 4: Endgame About two-thirds of the world should be infected by this stage. Maximise infectivity to finish global infection and begin killing to generate DNA with these traits in order: * Necrosis - most infective lethal trait * Dysentery - also infective and lethal * Systemic Infection - also infective and lethal Use Genetic ReShuffle 1/2/3 as required. Top up infectivity with non-lethal symptoms like Diarrhoea, Pulmonary Oedema, Sneezing until the rest of the world is infected, at which point use Total Organ Failure. Developed by Atua101. Tips *The Parasite is a manageable plague type for both new and veteran players as it does not mutate frequently like other plague types do, thus giving players a huge stealth advantage at the beginning of the game, especially with the Symbiosis abilities. However, the parasite is slow to adapt meaning that increasing lethality early in the game could put it at risk unless multiple nations have already been infected heavily by the parasite. Focus on Drug Resistance and Genetic Hardening, then proceed to mutate transmissions, which allows the parasite to spread its infection while being under the radar. - Dan67 From what I know Strategy 2 & 3 don't work. The cure comes out too quickly. - User:Terra Verso Proven and tested! Strategy 3 works fine and good. Tried it and ended at 87% cure. But one thing, if you've evolved all lethal symptoms and there is/are countries not infected completely, devolve the lethality. Let infection infect the entire world. And after infection, your DNA points bursts like madness. And kill 'em all. - User: DoctorPhD Strategy 5 is solid. Got 4 biohazards on Mega Brutal on my first try without needing any genetic reshuffles, only had one mutation (hemorrhagic shock, very late game), and cure was only at 47%. - User: Zulera301 Mini-Strategies *Start in India, evolve Symbiosis 1, 2, and 3, Cold Resistance 1, Coughing, Vomiting, Nausea, and Sneezing (Insomnia and Paranoia help as well). Also evolve the transmissions Bird 1, Air 1, Water 1, Drug Resistance 1, and Genetic Hardening 1. Sit back and relax as you win. Also finish off with Total Organ Failure, Coma, Fever, Seizures, etc. - *Start with tier 1 and 2 symptoms, then get Water 1, Air 1, Extreme Bioaerosol, Drug Resistance 1, Genetic Hardening 1, Cold Resistance 1 & 2, Heat Resistance 1, then slightly lethal symptoms, and lastly the very lethal ones. One should beat Parasite in only 323 days on normal. - Elite Assassin Ninja *The stategist tried a diiferent strategy that took more than 1300 days. First, evolve Symbiosis 1, 2, and 3. Duck low, get Air 1 and 2, Water 1, 2, and Extreme Bioaerosol. Then evolve all non-lethal symptoms, and also Drug Resistance 1 and Genetic Hardening 1. Then wait till you get about 140 DNA point. This part takes about 20 minutes or so. Then, wreck the world anyway you like (The strategist recommends Total Organ Failure, Hemorrhagic Shock, and Coma). - Category:Strategy